


Reeling Through The Midnight Streets

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [49]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Betrayal, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Lies, Past Infidelity, Pregnancy, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: On their wedding day Zac and Avery have a talk that they should have had months ago.
Relationships: Avery Hanson/Zac Hanson
Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Reeling Through The Midnight Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mistake

Avery frowned as she sat on the sidewalk outside of the place where her wedding reception was being held. It was February now and she was three months pregnant. 

Three months and so many odd weeks and it was hard to believe that she was already that far along. Hard to believe so much time had passed since she found out and also hard to believe so much time had passed since she had cheated on Zac with Taylor.

A mistake that haunted her now thanks to the baby she was pregnant with and a mistake that she was sure would haunt her until the day she died or at least until the truth came out. It was bound too no matter what Taylor wanted to believe and more often than not Avery wanted to be the one to reveal it all.

Just tell Zac the truth even if it did hurt him because lying to him was killing her and even marrying him today had felt wrong. Felt like an awful mistake because of the lie that she was keeping.

A lie that had already altered their life and would alter it more if it kept growing. After all Zac had already given up on the college he had wanted to go too. Had decided to go to the same one as Avery so they could be together.

He'd called it a sacrifice he was willing to make since she was the one who was pregnant. The one who carried more of the stigma of a unplanned teenage pregnancy than he ever would and once again he had proved how much better he was than Taylor.

Coming out of her thoughts Avery looked up from where she was sitting to see Zac heading her way and as she looked at him she felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over her. She didn't deserve the boy who was now her husband.

She didn't deserve him at all and yet here she was his bride all because of lies. A bunch of lies.

"I was wondering where you went off too," Zac said as he sat down beside her. "Then I figured it was probably too stuffy in there so you came out here."

"Yeah, it was just too stuffy in there," Avery nodded her head as she forced a smile. "You have too many damn family members," she teased.

Zac only shook his head as he laughed too, "You know for a brief few seconds I was almost scared you ran away."

"Why would you be scared of that?" Avery questioned furrowing her eyebrow. A tiny part of her feeling a bit surprised that he'd even thought like that.

"Because it hasn't seemed like you have wanted to get married," Zac revealed and once again his words shocked Avery. "I can't help but think it's because the baby isn't mine," he sighed before shaking his head and at his words Avery was sure her eyes grew wide.

At first she was sure she had misheard him but as she took in his face she knew he hadn't. He had said or at least revealed that he knew or suspected the baby she was pregnant with wasn't his baby.

"Zac..." Avery started but found herself unable to say more than that for the longest time. "How did you know?" she finally asked feeling a lump form in her throat.

Zac paused before running a hand through his hair and for a brief second Avery thought maybe he hadn't known. Maybe it had all just been a guess and her words had confirmed it for him. But before she could speak up to say anything Zac spoke before she could.

"At first I didn't know or maybe I didn't want to know," Zac laughed though it was a bitter sounding laugh. "But at your last doctor's appointment when she said your due date and I saw the way you reacted, it was subtle but you just had this look I had my suspicions then and so I did the math. I was always good at math and I knew you more than likely got pregnant on your birthday...the night you came home late from staying with a friend," he said and his last words were heavy.

Zac knew she had slept with another boy instead of really staying with any of her many friends that were girls.

"And yet you still married me?' Avery asked him not sure why he had done that. If he knew the truth then why not confront her about being the awful person that she was or the awful person she felt like she was.

But he hadn't, instead he had married her.

"I still married you because I love you and I don't know why you lied to me about the baby but I assume you had your reasons."

"I did," Avery nodded her head with a small frown. "The baby's father...he doesn't want the baby or I don't know, maybe he does but he didn't want to hurt you," she revealed already feeling like she had said too much already.

Zac raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "So it is someone I know?" he questioned and it seemed while he had known Avery cheated he still didn't know or suspect that it was Taylor.

Why would he suspect the older brother that he adored so much?

"Yeah," Avery answered softly before looking away from Zac. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him it was Taylor but if he asked she knew she couldn't lie. Now that part of the truth was out then all of it needed to be out as well.

Zac let out a small sigh as a silence fell over them for a while. A silence that Zac eventually broke.

"Who is it?" he asked though there was something in his voice that let Avery know that he had suspicions now on who it was.

Taking a deep breath Avery kept her gaze off of Zac, not wanting to look at him as she told him who she had cheated with. Knowing in her heart that this was going to devastate him.

"Taylor."

After the words left her mouth Avery chewed on her lip, expecting Zac to lash out, tell her that the marriage was over. That it'd be annulled before it could even begin but he didn't do that. In fact he didn't say anything really. He just remained as silent as possible, Avery finally daring a chance to look at him and once she did she hated the look of heartbreak on his face.

"Do you...do you love him?" Zac asked her his voice sounding so small and like he might cry at any time. Something that Avery didn't want, not when she was so close to tears.

If he started crying then she would too and what a pair they would make.

Shaking her head, Avery looked down at her hands where her wedding band now was. "No," she answered with honesty. "I was drunk and well he was too I think but maybe not as much as me and things just happened. We regretted it immediately the next day."

"Not enough to tell me," Zac sighed and there was that small voice again. "Though I guess that explains why you didn't want me to touch you for so long after," he said as if things at least made sense now with her change in attitude.

"I am sorry Zac," Avery frowned as she reached for his hand then. Feeling a tiny bit of hope when Zac let her take his hand. "And I wanted to tell you about the baby..."

"But Taylor wouldn't let you," Zac finished for her sounding bitter about it. "Because he didn't want to hurt me."

"That's what he said," Avery told Zac but if she were being honest she thought Taylor was just lying because he didn't want responsibility. Not when his life was going the way he wanted it too.

"If he said it then it has to be true," Zac stated though even he seemed not to trust Taylor which was surprising since he idolized him normally. Then again maybe what he had found out tonight ruined that.

Going silent again Avery stayed that way at least until she felt Zac squeeze her hand softly.

"Are you going to end things now?" Avery finally asked and while Zac had kept his walls up, Avery cracked, finally feeling tears going down her cheeks. "I'd deserve it if you ended things and left me to raise this baby alone. I lied to you for so long about so many things. I'm horrible."

Zac shook his head as he squeezed her hand again, "You aren't horrible. What you did may have been horrible and what Taylor asked of you was even worse but that doesn't mean you're horrible Avie," he whispered as he moved closer to where she was. "And I know I should leave you, it's what anyone sane would do but I love you and I'm not sane and I think we can work through this."

"You do?" Avery questioned hopefully though more tears came down her cheeks.

"I do," Zac muttered out as he let go of her hand then. Avery's eyes falling shut when Zac reached up to wipe her tears away. "I think we can work through anything."

Smiling just a bit at his words Avery couldn't help but have hope as well and also saying a tiny prayer that Zac was right. That they could work through everything that had been revealed tonight.


End file.
